The present invention relates to a novel natural product that possesses antibacterial activity.
Infections caused by bacteria are a growing medical concern as many of these pathogens are resistant to various common antibiotics. Such microbes include Staphylococcus aureus, Staphylococcus epidermidis, Staphylococcus hemolyticus, Streptococcus pyogenes, Streptococcus pneumoniae, Enterococcus faecalis, Enterococcus faecium, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Actinobacter calcoaeticus, Escherichia coli and Stenotrophomonas maltophilia. The antibiotic of this invention comprises an important contribution to therapy for treating infections that are resistant to various known antibiotics. For a review see: F. D. Lowy The Journal of Clinical Investigation 2003, 111 (9), 1265.
In the present invention, a novel natural product isolated from the eubacterial fermentation of Streptomyces sp. is described. This compound displays antibacterial activity against various pathogens, many of which have demonstrated resistance to currently available antibiotics.